galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Usagi
Usagi is the Daughter of Grand Master Genshin of the Black Spider Clan. Usagi is a Asian pit-born Tiefling of remarkable beauty. She stands 5'2ft tall and weighs 105 pounds. She has long dark hair with a purple tint that she commonly ties into a ponytail. Her eyes are Dark purple and she has sports two small succubus like horns at that sprout from her forehead. She has with skin and a shapely sexy body with an ample bosom (DD cup). Usagi is a master of assassination and manipulation, having been trained personally by her father Genshin since she was a child. Usagi's demon blood makes her very hot tempered however and she is easily provoked into smashing someone's face. She is very carefree and tends to avoid responsibility, she also disdains the wearing of underwear. Usagi is sexually voracious and often times she will sleep with a target before eliminating them. Usagi is also very energetic and has a short attention span, patience is not one of her virtues. Current Usagi is currently one of Respen Do'Urden's lovers since her attempted assassination of him failed. Respen raised her from the dead and offered her a place at his side if she agreed to give up her evil ways, Usagi accepted since her soul had gotten a glimpse of the reward that awaited her in the abyss. She serves Respen wholeheartedly along with her sister Shun who has a similar situation. She sometimes gathers information for Respen if he requests it, otherwise she stays in his palace and enjoys a life of sexual indulgence. History Usagi is the daughter of Grand Master Genshin of the Black Spider clan and a female kunoichi that served him. She was trained from childhood in the arts of assassination, seduction, manipulation, and martial arts. She has accomplished nearly every impossible mission her father has assigned her and throughout the years she acuired a marvoulous record of accomplisments. When Genshin began targeting Respen, Usagi and her sisters were given the task of seducing him and lowering his guard. It proved too hard however and Usagi was killed during battle with Respen and his companions. Respen raised her soul from the abyss and offered her a second chance at life and she took it. Relationships Usagi is the sister of Shun and they have a somewhat incestious relationship with each other. They often times collaborated with each other to bring down dangerous opponents they could not eliminate alone. They would sleep with the target at the same time to ensure the target would lower his guard. Usagi is also the half sister of Ren, Eri,and Rin. Usagi is now one of the lover's of Respen Do'Urden along with her sister Shun and her half sister Ren. Usagi has no qualms about sharing him with her sisters or the many other lover's Respen has, having many concubines is common place for the powerful in Nippon. Usagi is just extremely thankful to get a second chance at life. Character Sheet Female Asian Pit-born Tiefling Ninja 30 CG Medium Outsider (native) Init +11; Senses '''Darkvison 60ft, Perception +37 Defense '''AC '''45(50) '''Flat '''35 '''Touch 40 (+10 Armor, +9 Dex, +5 Natural, +5 Deflection, +5 Insight, +1 Dodge) HP '''300 '''Fort +21, Ref +31, Will +18 Defensive Abilities '''Epic Dodge, Improved Evasion, Acrobatic Dodge, Defensive Roll 1/day, Improved Uncanny Dodge '''Resist '''Cold 5, Electricity 5, Fire 5 Offense '''Speed '''65ft base, 130ft with boots '''Melee '''Sakura Steel +33/+33/+28/+23/+18 (2d6+19/15-20x2) Ninjitsu +28/+23/+18/+13 (2d10+9 plus1d6) '''Ranged '''Shurikans +30/+25/+20/+15 (14 plus poison) '''Special Attacks '''Poison(Pargon Black Widow Poison DC 55), Sneak Attack +15d6, Assassinate (DC 40), '''Spell List Statistics Str 15(21), Dex 23(29), Con 14(20), Int 20, Wis 14, Cha 34(40) Base Atk +20; CMB +25; CMD 50 Feats 'Weapon Finesse, Dodge, Mobility, Acrobatic, Spring Attack, Acrobatic Dodge, Osyluth's Guile, Improved Feint, Blind-fight, Defensive Fighter, Deadly Defense, Point Blank Shot, Presice Shot, Shurikan Mastery, Epic Dodge, Cluster Shots, Acrobatic Attack '''Skills '''Acrobatics +76, Bluff +48, Climb +58, Diplomacy +49, Disable Device +44, Escape Artist +42, Knowledge(Nobility) +28, Perception +37, Perform(Sex) +48, Perform(Exotic Dance) +48, Sense Motive +35, Sleight of Hand +72, Stealth +72, Swim +28, Use Magic Device +48 '''Languages '''Nipponese, Xepher Common, Elven, Abyssal, Undercommon, Assassin '''SQ '''Ki Pool (30/day), Poison Use, No Trace +10, Light steps, Ninja Tricks (Unarmed Combat Training, Acrobatic Master, High Jumper, Fast Stealth, Evasion, Assassinate DC 40, Fatal Finesse, Unarmed Combat Mastery, Fast Tumble, Ledge Walker, Improved Evasion, Defensive Roll, Skill MasteryPerception, Disable Device, Acrobatics, Climb, Bluff, Forgotton Trick, Shadow Run), Hidden Master Gear Items the character has in his inventory. '''Head- ' 'Headband-' 'Eyes-' '''Face- ''Rabbit Mask -'' +5 Insight bonus to AC Shoulders- ' '''Neck-' Collar of Natural Armor +5 and Alluring Charisma +6 'Chest-' 'Body-' 'Armor-' ''Sexy Kunoichi Kimono - ''Black Sexy Sleeveless Kimono top of Resistance +5, Stealth +30, 50% Displacement, 1/day - Gaseous Form, 3/day - Shadow walk '''Belt-'' Obi of the Dark Master - Belt of Physical Perfection +6 and counts as a Monk's belt, Constant - Nondetection '''Wrists- 'Kote of the Dark Master - ''Bracers of Armor +10, +30 Sleight of Hand, +30 Climb, 3/day - Heightened Force Punch DC 32 '''Hands-' 'Ring 1-' Ring of Protection +5 'Ring 2-' Ring of Freedom of Movement 'Feet-' Boots of the Dark Master - ''Black Leather thigh high boots of spiderclimbing, Acrobatics +30, Speed +30, and Constant - Pass without Trace '''Weapon-' Sakura Steel -'' (Legendary Steel Wakizashi +5 of keen, collision, speed) '''Other Gear-' Infinity Silk Rope, Pouch of Endless Shurikans, 6 Beads of Explosions(Heightened Fireball DC 23 CL20), 4 Scrolls of Heal, 1 scroll of Greater Teleport, Tome of Charisma +5 used, Tome of Dexterity +5 Used, Tome of Charisma +5 Used Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs